I'll Never Be
by Yummy Marshmallows
Summary: I'll never be the one...


****

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Against my own judgment, I've started on another fanfic. It's a one-shot so it's not that long. I have writer's block on my other stories and my next chapter for "Key to My Heart" was left at my after school.-_-; How could I have forgotten??? Well anyways, this is my first time writing a one-shot fic, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP. There. I said it, so don't sue me.

Title: I'll Never Be Author: LiL Blue Burdie 

¡@

Drip, drop. The rain slowly fell in the peaceful city of Tokyo. An auburn haired girl was sitting on the swing of King Penguin Park, tears slowly making their way out of her emerald eyes. Her black dress was soaking wet, making it look even darker, as the rain kept on falling.

Another girl was standing at the entrance of King Penguin Park, her sad face covered by her long black hair. She was holding a closed umbrella, watching as her crying friend sat on the swing, her head hung low.

"Poor Sakura..." Mumbled Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was also soaking wet and was saddened to see her friend in the state she was in.

She knew exactly why Sakura was like this. It was only hours ago that they had attended to a funeral. It was a sad day. Many were mourning the lost of a loved one, and for Sakura, it must have felt like her heart was broken into billions of tiny pieces.

'We should go.' Tomoyo thought and walked toward Sakura, but stopped, thinking that she wanted to be alone. So she just stood where she was, umbrella still closed in her hands, watching as Sakura silently cried in the rain.

It was late, and they both had to go home.

She walked next to Sakura. "Sakura, it's time to go." But Sakura just ignored her.

Tomoyo knew Sakura wanted to be alone to think things over, so she left the umbrella by the swings.

"I guess you want some alone time. Take care Sakura. I'll be at home if you need me." And with a last glance at Sakura, she slowly walked out of King Penguin Park.

Sakura was now left alone. As Tomoyo was out of sight, she fell to the ground, now crying in her arms helplessly. She missed him terribly. It was only a year ago that they had met, but her heart said different. It seemed like they have known each other for all eternity.

***Flashback***

The area was barren. With patches of black here and there. The trees were all burnt up and some were on fire.

An auburn haired girl was lying on the ground injured, trying to get back on her feet, but failed miserably.

"Giving up already?" A masculine voice taunted. It belonged to Ashtare, the underworld demon who was minutes away from killing Sakura.

"Heh. Pathetic." and with that, a huge blast of energy formed in his hands. Within seconds, a molten fireball was aiming right towards Sakura.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst...or should I say death.

Sakura's eyes were still closed, waiting for the impact of the fireball, but it didn't come. She then opened her eyes and saw Syaoran standing with his arms spread open in front of her. Sakura's eyes opened up in shock as she beheld the scene in front of her. Syaoran had taken the hit for her. His legs started to waver and he fell to the ground, limp.

Sakura and Syaoran were only a few feet away from each other. Sakura gathered up all her energy and enabled herself to make her way to Syaoran's limp body.

"S-Syaoran!" Sakura's voice trembled. Tears were now staining her face.

Syaoran's eyes opened. "S-Sak-kura..."

"Syaoran, please hang on." she pleaded.

"Shhh...everything's going to be fine." Syaoran lifted his hand up to Sakura' face. "Sakura, promise me something"

Sakura slowly nods.

"Promise me that you won't give up no matter what.¡¨ Syaoran was using the last of his strength to prevent Sakura from dying. He was in immense pain, and Sakura knew that. But he wouldn't let go. Not without hearing Sakura's promise.

"No, Syaoran. Please hang on. You're going to stay alive. You have to!" Sakura was now crying helplessly.

Syaoran wiped away a tear that fell from her face. "S-Sakura, p-promise me." his voice was weak, he was dying.

Sakura simply shook her head. "No, Syaoran. Don't go." But she couldn't bear to see Syaoran in pain...all because of her. So she gave him her promise.

"Th-thank y-you..." Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes. They looked tired and weary. But at the same time, filled with all the love he had for the one girl that had captured his heart, the girl that was right in front of him now, the Cards' Mistress, Sakura.

Even though it would only last for just a moment, the two were at peace, real peace. Tears trickled down Sakura's face and some fell onto Syaoran's forehead.

"Sakura, p-please don't c-cry." he gave Sakura a weak smile and no matter how much Sakura wanted to return that smile, she couldn't. It was too hard.

With his very last breath Syaoran said, "I love you, Sakura." His hand, which was on Sakura¡¦s face, now fell to the ground.

"SYAORAN!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Tsk tsk tsk. How sad. That fool. Risking his life just to save some ignorant girl." Ashtare was now floating in the air with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Say hello to Syaoran for me would you." Another fireball formed in Ashtare¡¦s right hand and he threw it towards Sakura.

Sakura didn't want to move. She just wanted to be with Syaoran. But then she remembered that she promised she wouldn't give up.

A new spark of determination was now visible in those emerald orbs. And right before the fireball hit Sakura, a bright pink light surrounded everything and the fireball dissolved, along with Ashtare.

Everything was back to normal. The trees were once again lively and green. The area that surrounded them was restored. Everything was back to normal. Everything except Syaoran. He was still lying on the soft lush grass motionless.

Sakura's cries were heard throughout the place and no matter how hard she cried, he wasn't going to come back. Syaoran was now in a world where no one can reach him anymore. Not even Sakura...

And there Sakura sat, crying unstoppably.

***End of Flashback***

Sakura was now at home crying in her pillow.

"Syaoran's gone." She whispered.

Kero looked worriedly from his little drawer. But decided it was better to leave his Mistress alone. So he just went back inside and silently closed it.

After hours and hours of crying, Sakura finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

The rain had finally stopped. And in the moonlight, a figure was visible standing outside Sakura's window.

The figure walked towards the sleeping Sakura and sat on the edge of her bed.

Sadness was held in those gentle amber eyes of his as he watched Sakura longingly.

_I'll never be the one.... Who lies next to you at night... _

He then reached out a semitransparent hand and stroked a lock of Sakura's hair out of her eyes.

"I wish I can be there with you Sakura."

_I'll never be the one.... You dance with and hold ever so tight.... _

"To be right next to you, feeling you warm breath against my skin. 

_I'll never be the one.... Who wipes the tears from your cheeks... _

"I want to be there to laugh with you, to cry with you..."

_I'll never be the one.... That watches you as you sleep... _

"And to share my life with you."

_I'll never be the one.... That you plan the future with.... _

"But I can't. I can't ever be there."

_I'll never be the one.... That you greet with a kiss... _

"Thank you for all the wonderful memories you have given me."

_I'll never be the one.... You walk with in the rain... _

He bent his head over slightly and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Her eyes stirred as if she felt his presence.

The figure turned around as he heard the door quietly open. In came Sakura' brother Touya.

Touya and he were now standing looking at each other across the room.

"Look brat." Touya whispered. "I never liked you and all, but I have to know something."

Syaoran nodded.

"Did you truly love my sister?" Touya asked in his serious tone.

"Yes, with all my heart." Syaoran said.

"Did you ever intended to hurt her?"

"Never! I would never hurt Sakura." Syaoran replied swiftly.

"Ok." Touya relaxed a little and was now smiling.

"Sorry for being mean to you in the past." He said.

Syaoran kept silent, not really believing that Touya was actually apologizing to him.

"I've always known that the squirt loved you. I was just afraid you'd take her away from me." Touya was now quiet.

Syaoran motioned to Sakura. She was sleeping peacefully as the moonlight shined on her face.

Syaoran walked over to where Sakura was and bent down once more to give Sakura one last kiss before he had to leave.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered.

"Syaoran..." Sakura softly mumbled in her sleep.

Syaoran smiled and walked to the window. He gave one last look at Sakura and then started to slowly dissolve into the moonlight.

_I'll never be the one.... But....I'll love you just the same... _

****

Author's Notes: YAY!!!! I'M DONE!!!! Lol. Well how was it??? I thought it was okay. Even though it took me almost one day to write. -_-; Hope you all liked it. Sorry if there were grammatical or spelling mistakes. REVIEW!!! Even one review would make me happy. ^-^ See. I'm not that hard to please. Ok guys. This is all. Ladies and gentlemen, good day, good evening, and goodnight.


End file.
